The invention relates to a color display tube comprising a display window with a circumferential upright edge and corner areas, a color selection electrode having a frame comprising corner sections having a rigid portion, which color selection electrode is suspended from supporting elements secured to the corner areas, with suspension means coupled to the corner sections.
The invention also relates to a corner section for use in a color selection electrode of a color display tube, having a rigid portion and suspension means, and to a color selection electrode provided with such a corner section.